What goes around, comes around!
by SliverV1
Summary: When Andre saves Tori from something awfull, Andre will soon find his life in danger!... Tandre, with a little Bade and Cabbie tooo!Please Read and Review, more chaps to come soon
1. Chapter 1

Andre was eating lunch in his usual spot with Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat. Andre couldnt wait to get home so he could get to work on a new song he had been working on for the past 2 days. Andre was wondering where Tori was, but then Robbie answered that question for him.

"Hey!" Robbie exclaimed."Who is that guy Tori's talking too?" They all looked over to where Robbie was pointing at, Tori was talking to a guy who none of them guy was tall and in shape, and had short black hair, and Andre noticed a couple tatoos on his arm. Andre could see Tori giggling and Blushing. He suddenly felt a pang of jelously, he had felt that feeling before when he saw other guys with Tori, he couldnt understand why he was feeling like this lately, but Andre would have to ponder his feelings later, because now Tori and the guy were walking over to them.

"Hey!" Tori Said, as she and the guy sat down next to Cat and Robbie.

"Who is this dude." Jade Said rather rudely.

"oh, this is Brad, he just moved here" Tori Said, as Brad gave a wave to everyone. Brad looked like he didnt want to be there at there table.

"So, Brad how..." Andre began, but Brad's phone going off interrupted him, and Brad held out his finger signaling for Andre to be quite.

"Did he just shush me" Andre whispered to Beck, Beck in response just shrugged.

"I have to go!" Brad said after he finished his phone call. "Tori we still on for that movie on Saturday"

"Yeah totally" Tori answered, as Brad was leaving he accidentaly knocked Cats drink over, and it spilled on her, Brad mumbled a quick sorry and left. Everyone stared directly at Tori

"What!" Tori said, oblivous to the fact that everyone didnt seem to like her new BF.

"What do you mean what?" Jade asked rhetorically. "that Brad guy was a total a-hole." Everyone noded there heads in agreement with Jade.

"Jade you are so mean, Brad is totally cool and sweet" Tori said this in a way that made Andre want to puke, "why would you say something like that about him"

"Well he knocked over Cats drink and it got all over her, and he didnt even offer to help her." Jade explained in a duh voice.

"And he shushed Andre." Beck pointed out, Tori looked over at Andre, who all of a sudden found the floor very interesing.

" Well Cat and Robbie liked him, didnt you? "Tori Asked, when they said nothing, she said matter of factly, "well i like him, and i cant wait for our date Saturday." And with that she got up and left the table.

"She is so stupid." Jade said.

"Jade dont be so mean." Beck told his girlfriend.

"Why do you always side with Tori." Jade Yelled.

"Im not siding with anyone." Beck exclaimed keeping his cool.

"Oh, i see, you think im ugly." Jade yelled as she got up and stormed off.

"What!" Beck yelled as he got up and followed her. So this left Andre, Cat, and Robbie at the table.

"So Andre, what did you think of Brad?" Robbie asked.

"why do you ask?" said Andre, Cat and Robbie exchanged a look.

"oh come on, Robbie and I know that you like Tori." Cat said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What, no i dont." Andre denied, he could tell Cat was going to keep talking about it, so he quickly added, "i have to go to my next class"

" But lunch isnt over for another 10 minutes." Robbie noted. Andre pretended not to hear him and walked away leaving Cat and Robbie alone at the table.

Andre decided to skip class in order to think over his feelings for Tori, as he walked through the deserted hallways of Hollywood Arts, he relized they were no longer deserted, because he heard two voices, he soon relized that one of the voices belonged to Brad, and curiousity got the better of him so he crept foward in order to hear what was being said.

"...Yup, i got a date with her this Saturday, and i cant wait." said Brad. "well, actually i cant wait untill after the movie date." Andre was listning intently now.

"what do you mean?" asked the other guy.

"Tori told me that her parents will be out of town this weekend" Said Brad, trying to get his message across to the other guy.

"So!" the other guy said completly obivous to what Brad was trying to say, unfortunatly Andre knew exactly what he was trying to say, and it made him want to puke.

"Dave, your a such a dumbass" Brad laughed at his friend.

"will you just tell me what your planning." Dave said, clearly annoyed.

"im going to try and get me some," Brad yelled at his friend.

Dave hesitated for a minute before he said, "Some What?" Brad looked at his friend with a WTF look on his face.

"never mind idiot, lets go." Brad said and he started walking off down the hallway, as Dave followed him.

Andre could not believe what he just heard, he felt the anger boiling inside him like a wild fire, Brad was just using Tori to get what he wanted, and then probably dump her. Andre had to do something.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tori was at school, digging in her locker, looking for her homework for Sikowitz's class. When she finaly found it, she saw Brad coming over.

"Hey!" Tori said, as she hugged him, she noticed Brad looked relieved to have found her.

"Tori, thank God I found you." he said, as he looked down at what appeared to be his class schedule, "Do you have any idea where Mr. Sikiowitz classroom is, i cant find it anywhere."

"Yeah." Tori Laughed, "I have Sikowitz right now too, you can walk with me." Tori told him.

"Great." Brad said, looking relieved.

When they reached the classroom, Tori noticed that most of the seats were taken, so she searched for two empty seats by her friends. Tori Saw Cat and Robbie sitting next to eachother talking hapily, but there were no empty seats there, and she also saw Beck and Jade sitting in the corner talking and holding hands, she continued to look around for Andre, but didnt see him. Finally she noticed some empty seats in the front of the room. She pulled Brad with her and they took there seats and waited for Sikowitz to come and start the class.

"Morning, Children." Sikiowitz exclaimed, as he walked through the door, "Today we will be..." Sikowitz stopped, as he spotted Brad sitting next to Tori, "Who are you?" Sikowitz asked him.

"oh, um im Brad." Brad answered.

"He, just moved here." Tori added.

"very well." Sikowitz said, "since your new, Brad we are gonna..." Sikowitz began, but was interupted by Andre running threw the door.

"Sorry, im late, i overslept." said Andre, it looked like he hadnt slept well last night.

" Thats ok, Andre, just take your seat." replied Sikowitz. Andre looked around for a empty seat but couldnt find one.

"Andre!" Tori called, Andre looked over towards her and Brad, Tori noticed he looked a little angry, "theres a empty seat over hear." Tori finished. Andre walked over towards Tori and Brad, and sat next to Tori.

"Now as i was saying before i was interrupted." Sikowitz said, "Brad since your new here you are going to play a little game I like to call Alphabet improv, so come on up to the front, here."

Brad looked like he would rather do anything else then go up to the front and play alphabet improv.

"um, i really dont want too, if thats ok." Brad said completley uninterested in the idea.

"its a Hollywood Arts tradition, that you play alphabet improv on your first day." Andre said, he was clearly angry about something, "so just do it." He added. Brad glared at Andre for a moment before finaly getting up and stood up at the front next to Sikowitz.

"Brad, i now will ask you to pick 4 more people to come and help you out?" said Sikowitz.

" um, ok, i pick Tori" he said, pointing at Tori, Tori got up and stood next to him, "and i pick those two" he said, pointing at Cat and Robbie, Robbie put Rex down, as he and Cat joined Tori and Brad at the front, "and Andre." Brad finished, Tori noticed Andre shoot a death glare at Brad, when Brad said his name, Tori then made a mental note to ask Andre what was wrong later.

"Well, Brad, the rules are simple, you, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre will start a conversation, but when you speak, you will start the next line with the next letter of the alphebet, and if you mess up, then your eliminated." Sikowitz said. Brad nodded in understandment."Brad you start with the letter S." Sikowitz said.

"So...anyone have anything to talk about." Said Brad, he was obviously not into this game.

"Theres alot of things we could talk about, like umbrellas." Said Robbie.

"Umbrellas?" Tori said.

"Very usefull during a Rain storm, umbrellas are." said Cat in a sing song voice.

"Why dont we talk about something else?" Tori suggested.

"Ok!" Said Cat, everyone stared at her.

"Cat, you are eliminated." said Sikowitz.

"Phooey" pouted Cat, as she left the stage, and sat down.

"okay Z is the next letter." Sikowitz said.

"Zebras are so awesome." Robbie sighed.

"Are there any good resteraunts around here." Said Brad.

" Brad, there are alot of good resteraunts around here, I'll show you tomorrow" Tori Said to Brad.

" Cant wait." Brad said, as he smiled. Andre could feel anger boiling inside him again.

" dont think im not on to you." Andre wispered, so soft, that he didnt think anybody could hear him.

"eh...what did you say?" asked Brad.

"nothing." said Andre quickly.

"Nope, Andre that was incorrect, you are eliminated." Sikowitz said, Andre walked off the stage and sat back down.

Tori eventually went on to win the game, but she continued to notice Andre's attitude towards Brad the rest of the day. The gang was coming over to her house tonight, so she figured she would ask Andre about it then.


	3. Chapter 3

After Sikowitz class, Andre was supposed to go to his Vocal class, but he decited to skip it. Andre was roaming the hallways, and he had a strange feeling that someone was following him, so he looked back, but he saw nothing, and as he turned back around, he came face to face with Brad. Brad had an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want?" Said Andre, who was caught of guard by the sudden apperance of Brad.

"i want to know what the hell your problem is with me, dude." he said, with a hint of anger in his voice. The way he said it made Andre's blood start to boil.

"I dont have a problem." Andre said, Anger dripping from his voice.

"you've been glaring at me all day, you've obviously got a problem with me." Brad said, getting a little louder.

"you wanna know what my problem is." yelled Andre, taking a few steps towards Brad, who did not back away, "I heard you yesterday, talking with your little friend Dave, about what you expect to be getting from Tori Tommorow." Andre said, Andre was so mad now, he could probably breath fire. Brad stayed silent as he and Andre continued to stare at eachother, finnaly after a couple long seconds...

"Why, dont you mind your own buisness." Brad yelled, he went to turn around and leave, but Andre grabed his arm, and spun him back around, getting face to face with him.

"Tori is my best friend, so I think this is my buisness." Andre spat, he was close to the boiling point now."she's not that kind of girl, so dont pressure her to do something, she doesnt want to do." Brad was getting angrier too. "because if you do, I promise you, you will wish you never met me" Andre finished. Brad and Andre glared at each other

"Your threats dont scare me." Brad said, anger coming over him too. "So, GET OUT OF MY FACE." Brad yelled, and with that he pushed Andre as hard as he could, sending Andre to the ground. Andre got up ready to retaliate, but just at that moment, the bell signaling the end of class rang, and students and teachers started pouring into the hallways, making it impossible for Andre to get to Brad, not that it mattered, because now Brad had turned around, and was walking away.

LATER THAT DAY

Andre, and the rest of the gang, was at Tori's house. Andre, Beck, Jade, and Tori were playing cards, while Cat and Robbie were on the couch watching some kind of nature show.

"Got any threes?" Beck asked Tori, they were in the middle of a game of go fish.

"yeah." said Tori, giving Beck the card.

"Yes, I win." Beck exclamied laying down the pair of three's.

"Andre, can I talk to you." said Tori, getting up from the table, and signaling for Andre to follow. Andre got up and followed her across the kitchen. Andre didnt know what Tori wanted to talk about, but he thought this would be the best time to put his plan into action. Andre had been thinking earlier that he would tell Tori what Brad intended on doing, but then he thought that she might not believe him, and get mad, so Andre was going to make a excuse to be at Tori's house after her date, so he could make sure that Brad didnt pressure Tori into something, she didnt want to do.

"Andre is something bothering you?" Tori asked, with a look of concern on her face. Andre didnt know what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"well, I've noticed that you seem to not like Brad." Tori stated. Andre didnt want her to be mad at him, so he had to lie.

"What!" Andre said, acting suprised. "i think Brads awesome...I was just mad earlier, because..." Andre tried to think of a excuse, "...i failed a test in my vocal class." he finished, hoping she bought it.

" oh...OK." Tori said, she didnt seem completley convinced. Andre figured he would try his plan now.

"So...Tori, What time does the movie end that you and Brad are going to see?" Andre asked, trying to sound casual. Tori looked a little suspicous.

"9:30, Why? Tori asked.

" well, i was wondering if i could come over at about 9:40, because i need your opinion on a new song i've just wrote." Andre said, hoping again that she would buy this lie.

"Ok, yeah, sure, my date will be over by then, so yeah come on over at about 9:40, and i'll listen to your new song." Tori told Andre, Andre thanked God that Tori didnt see through his story. Andre was finally not worried, because he knew that if he was at Tori's, then Brad wouldnt attempt to do anything.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday, and Tori Vega was in her room getting ready for her date. She went through about a hundred outfits before she finaly settled on one, that she thought looked good enough. It was now 6:00, so Brad should be there any minute.

There was a knock at the door. Tori got up and answered it, it was Brad.

"Hey, babe." he said, "are you ready to go."

"Yeah!" Tori said. They got into Brads Truck. While in the truck Brad started rubbing her knee. Tori felt uncomfortable, so she moved her knee to the side a bit. Brad seemed to get the hint, and he stopped. They got to theateres, and stood in line.

"Tori, you wait here in line and get the tickets." said Brad, handing her 20$, "and i'll go get some drinks and popcorn." Tori nodded her head, as Brad went to go stand in the other line.

They made there way to the theatre, and found some seats near the back, After some long and boring previews, the movie was about to begin.

AT BECKS HOUSE:

Andre decide to hangout at Beck's "house" untill 9:40, then he would go to Tori's house. Andre, Beck, and Jade were sitting in Becks "house" watching some TV, trying to kill some time. Andre kept reminding himself that Brad wouldnt be able to pressure Tori, if he was there. Andre looked over at his friends, and noticed they had fallen asleep on Beck's Bed. Andre's always been happy for Beck, because he found someone who loves him more than anything. Andre had always wanted to find someone like that but he only recently relized that he wanted that person to be Tori. Andre focused his attention back on the TV, and waited.

TORI AND BRADS DATE:

The movie was close to over now, and it was a good thing too, because the movie was garbage. Finally the end credits started to roll, and it was time to leave, so Tori and Brad hoped back in his truck and started the drive back to her house. While they were driving, Brad again put his hand on Tori's knee. Tori again moved her knee away, and he stoped, and they continued to drive.

"So...did you like the movie?" Brad asked after a while.

"yeah, it was okay." Tori lied. They finally reached her house, and Brad insisted on walking her to the door.

"well...thanks for tonight."said Tori, as they reached the door.

"arent you gonna invite me inside so we can...talk some more?" Brad asked.

"ummm...Sure." Tori answered. She felt uncomfortable, because her parents would not like it if she had a boy in the house with them not there.

AT BECKS HOUSE:

Andre noticed it was about time to head over to TOri's, so he got up and left Beck's RV, got in his car and started driving. Half way to Tori's house, Andre's car started making wierd noises, untill it finaly broke down. Andre got out of the car, and opened the hood, smoke came from all directions.

"Damn!" Andre exclaimed. He figured he would have to walk the rest of the way, but he relized, he would need a ride back, so he picked up his phone and dialed Becks number.

"Hellow!" came Becks groggy voice.

" Hey, man, its Andre, look, i was on my way to Tori's and my car broke down, so ima need a ride back, you think you can pick me up at Tori's at around 10:00." Andre said.

" Sure, man." replied Beck, but he didnt sound like he liked that he had to get out so late. Andre hung up the phone, and begin walking down the street to Tori's house.

TORI'S HOUSE:

Tori and Brad were sitting in her living room talking about random stuff, and then Brad put his hand on her knee again. She tried to move her knee but this time didnt let go, and instead he leaned forward to try'ed to kiss her. Tori pushed him back gently.

" its getting late, you should probably get going." Tori said, getting up and walking away from Brad.

" oh, come on Tori... you know you want too." Brad said this in a way that made Tori's skin crawl. Brad got up from the couch and walked towards Tori. Tori backed away untill she was cornered on the wall, Brad leaned over her, and he again tried to kiss her, but Tori ducked under him and moved back over to the couch.

"look, Brad, i really think you should leave." Tori cried, hoping he would leave.

"oh, Tori, im not going anywhere." he said, as he grabbed Tori's arm and forced her to sit back down on the couch. Tori was so scared, that she could barley talk.

Tori tried with all her strength to push Brad off her, but he was too strong, and he pinned her hands down beside her, and then he kissed her, Tori started screaming, and just as he was trying to force off her shirt, she heard the door open.

"Hey, Tori, I..." came the sound of Andre's voice, as he walked through the door, but he stoped as he saw what was happening. Tori took the distraction, and she kicked Brad off of her, got off the couch, and ran to Andre. "Andre!" she screamed, as she ran behind him shielding herself from Brad. "I told him to leave, and he wouldnt, I told him to stop touching me, and he wouldnt." Tori cried, she was completely hyperventelating.  
"Tori, Calm down." Andre said, as he grabbed Tori's shoulders. Andre shot a glance at Brad, who was still just sitting on the couch."Tori, just wait outside." Andre continued, as he grabbed Tori, and was forcing her out the door.

"What...Why...Wait." Tori cried at Andre, but it was too late, Andre had pushed her outside the door, and locked himself in the house alone with Brad.

INSIDE THE HOUSE:

Andre locked the door, and he looked back at Brad, who was still sitting on the couch. Andre felt Anger rise in him like never before.

"i thought i told you not to put your hands on my friend." Andre said, seething with rage. Brad stood up from the couch.

"and i thought i told you to mind your own buisness."Brad said, as he took a couple of steps toward Andre. "what are you gonna do abou..." but Brad never got to finish that sentece, because as soon as he got close enough, Andre hit him hard in the jaw, sending him to the floor.

Andre tried to jump on him, but Brad was fast, and he jumped up, and swung at Andre, connecting to Andre's ribs. Brad pushed Andre up against the wall, and he threw another punch at him, but Andre blocked it, and pushed Brad off of him. Brad stumbled backwards, and Andre charged at him with a fury of punches. Andre had never been so mad before in his life. Brad was able to block one of Andre's punches, and Brad was able to uppercut Andre in the chin, sending Andre to the floor.

"Brad charged at Andre, while he was on the floor, but Andre was able to throw out a kick, that hit Brad right in the nose. Brad's nose started bleeding heavily. Andre jumped up, and charged at Brad, tackling him to the ground. Brad was on the ground, and Andre was on top of him, Andre started throwing as many punches at Brad's face that he could. Brad tried to cover up, but Andre had one thought in his mind at the moment...Kill.

OUTSIDE THE HOUSE:

Tori was crying, as she kicked and beat on the door, but she couldnt get in. Tori could hear crashing and banging and glass breaking, and she was going crazy out here, hoping that Andre wasnt hurt. She continued to try and Beat the door down, but she couldnt. As Tori was trying to get the door down, she saw a car pull up in the driveway beside Brad's Truck. It was Beck and Jade.

"Beck!" Tori yelled, as he and Jade got out of his car. "HURRY,PLEASE." Tori screamed at him.

"uh...Whats wrong...is Andre ready." Beck said, as he and Jade shared a confused look.

"Andre might be in trouble." Tori Said, again Beck and Jade shared a confused look, witch caused Tori to yell. "BREAK DOWN THE DOOR BECK, NOW!"

Beck seemed to relize the seriousness of the situation, as he ran up to the door, told Tori and Jade to stay back, and he kicked the door with all his strengh, knocking it off the hinges.

"Oh Shit." Beck said, as he saw Andre on top of Brad throwing punches with a fury that Beck had never witnessed before. Tori started screaming and crying, while Beck and Jade tried to pull Andre off of Brad. This task proved very difficult, as Andre was refusing to stop, but finally Beck and Jade together were about to pull Andre off of Brad.

Brad was Bleeding badly, but he was still able to get up, he looked at Andre, and he took a step toward Andre, as if he still wanted to fight, but then Brad stoped, and he seemed to think better of it, as he turned around and walked out the door, with blood gushing from his forehead. Andre was finaly able to push past Beck and Jade, and he ran after Brad, but Brad had already jumped in his truck and drove away.

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Andre yelled at Beck, who still didnt know what was going on exactly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Beck yelled back at Andre. Andre looked over at Tori. Andre's fury dissapeared, and he seemed to be on the verge of tears.  
"Brad tried to..." Andre started, but he couldnt finish what he was trying to say. Tori than ran at Andre, and threw her arms around him.

"you saved me." she whispered to him. Andre then put his arms around her, and they hugged and cried together on eachothers shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori, Andre, Jade, and Beck were sitting in Tori's living room, Tori had brought Andre a bag of ice to keep the swelling down near his eye. Andre only wished he could of hurt Brad more. Andre made a promise to himself, that the next time he saw Brad, he was going to make sure he couldnt walk again. Andre had a burning desire to go outside and look for him, but he didnt want to leave Tori's side.

"so...what happened?" Jade asked, after a while. Andre looked over to Tori, because he didnt know if she wanted to tell anyone what Brad tried to do to her. Jade seemed to understand that Tori didnt want to talk about it, so she didnt press on. They all sat there in silence for a long time, not knowing what else to say. Tori was still very shakin by what had happened. Eventually Beck and Jade fell asleep on the left side of Tori's couch leaving only Tori and Andre awake. Andre felt Tori start to shake slightly, so he looked over, and noticed her silently crying.  
"Tori...are you ok?" Andre hesitated a bit before he placed his hand on her shoulder. Tori seemed to relax at his touch, but she continued to cry.

"no" Tori answered, shivering slightly. "I cant believe what happened tonight, I have never been so scared in my life." Tori continued, trying to fight back the tears. Andre put his arm around her and, and she leaned into him, and started crying again. Andre didnt know what to say, so he just let her cry on his shoulder, while he gently rubed her back. Eventually the crying stopped, and was replaced with a steady breathing, Andre looked down, and he noticed that Tori had fallen asleep on him.  
Andre relized how tired he was also, and evetually he too drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY:

Tori's eyes fluttered open, she must of fallen asleep, because the last thing she remembered was crying on Andre, and now she wakes up laying on top of Andre. Tori looked at her clock and saw it was 7:30 AM. She looked over at Andre and she saw a few bruises and cuts on his face. Tori could only thank God, that Andre was there last night, because if he wasnt, she didnt want to think what could of felt Andre start to move, and she saw his eyes open.  
"Hey!" Tori said, Andre looked over at her and he smiled half heartedly.

"Hey...are you okay?" Andre asked, looking at Tori, who was still snuggled up on him.

"im better now, but im still really freaked out about what happened." Tori said, tears coming to her eyes. Andre grabbed her hand.

"dont worry Tori, Brad will pay." Andre said, his voice was emotionless. Tori wondered what he meant by "Brad will pay".

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, hoping he wasnt planning anything stupid and reckless.

"the next time i see him im gonna..." Andre started, but Tori interrupted him.

"no!" Tori interrupted, Andre looked confused. "Andre you cant go do anything like that." Tori pleaded.

"why not, after what he tried to do, i'm gonna kill him." Andre stated, hatred spilling from his voice.

"but then you'll get thrown in jail, and what would I do then." Tori said, looking strait into Andre's eyes. Andre looked conflicted.

"then what should I do." Andre demanded.  
"my parents are coming back tonight." Tori said, Andre looked confused. "my dads a cop, remember." Tori finished.

"oh yeah!" Andre said, nodding his head.

"I will tell my dad tonight, and im gonna press charges, so i can get him arrested." Tori stated, Andre looked over at her for a long time, before he finaly nodded his head in agreement.

LATER THAT DAY:

Andre stayed at Tori's house all day, because he didnt want to leave her alone, and he wanted to be there when her parents got home, so he could see if could do anything. Andre could still see that Tori was scared by what happened last night. Tori said that her parents and Trina should be back any minute. Andre and Tori were sitting on her couch, when they heard her parents car pull up. Trina came in first talking on her cellphone, and she quickly ran up to her room. and then her parents walked in.  
"oh...hello Andre." said Mrs. Vega , as she and her husband came through the dood, and saw them. Tori looked at Andre, he could tell she didnt know how to bring it up. Andre nodded his head, silently telling her that she could do it.

"um...Mom,Dad, can you both please sit down?." Tori asked, her parents exchanged a glance.

"Why?" Mr. Vega asked.

"I...I just need to tell you something." Tori said, she didnt really want to talk about it, but she knew she had to tell them.

"um...OK." said Mrs. Vega, as she led her husband to the couch, and they both sat down.

" so...you guys know that Brad guy, I've been talking about." Tori said, she could feel the tears coming, but she fought them.

"yes, I was wondering when your father and I were going to be able to meet this Brad." her mother said, as she smiled at Tori. Tori burst into tears. Mr and Mrs. Vega looked at eachother with confusion on there face. put her arm around her daughter.

"whats wrong baby?" asked Mrs. Vega, worry all over her face.

"Brad tried to... he tried to..." Tori couldnt say it threw the tears. She looked up at Andre, and he gave her a nod. "Brad tried to Rape me." Tori finished. Her mom completley freaked out.

"What..." her mother started to cry too, and she couldnt speak any more. Mrs. Vega hugged her daughter harder than ever before. Tori's dad was trying to remain calm, but you could see he was struggling not to hit something.  
"you said he tried, so what happened." Mr. Vega said, he also looked close to tears. Tori was still crying on her mother, so Andre took over.

"well...you see, I walked threw the door when this was happening, and I stopped him." Andre answered.

"Wait... this happened here, in this house?" asked Mr. Vega . Andre nodded. Mr. Vega got up and left the living room for a moment. He came back a few minutes later holding a video tape.

"umm...whats that?" Andre asked.

"I have servalence camera's all around this house, my camera'a will show what happen, and that should be enough evidence to convict this bastard." said Mr. Vega, a fire was burning in his eyes. Andre would much rather deal with Brad himself, but he knew that wasnt a smart idea, so Andre hoped that Brad would spend a long time in prizon.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Vega called up to the police station, and told them about what happened. After he hung up the phone, he told Tori that she would have to go up there with him right now, so she could give some information. Tori looked over at Andre, Andre saw her and gave her a sad smile.

"I guess, I'll take you home on the way to the station, Andre." Mr. Vega said, Andre looked up at him in confusion.

"I thought I was gonna be coming up there with you guys." Andre pleaded.

"no, i dont think thats a good idea...besides you have school tomorrow." Mr. Vega reasoned, but Andre was having none of it.

"I dont care about school, I want to be there with Tori." Andre demanded, trying not to lose his temper, he wanted to be by Tori's side, because she may need him there, and besides, he was a witness after all.

"Look, Andre you..." Mr. Vega started, but was interrupted by Tori.

"Dad, please, I want him to be there." Tori told her father, as she took hold of Andre's hand. Mr. Vega looked between them, he hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded.

"Very well, Andre, you may come...you are a witness after all." Mr. Vega said.  
"Thank you, sir." Andre said, a little calmer now. Mr. Vega motioned for his wife, Tori and Andre to follow him out the door. Mr and Mrs. Vega sat in the front, while Tori and Andre sat in the back. They set off to the police station. Nobody said much, they mostly sat in silence. They pulled into the parking lot. They walked into the police station, and Mr. Vega led them down a very large hallway, finally they stopped at a door that said Chief of Police. Mr. Vega knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a gruffy voice. Mr. Vega opened the door and led the four of them in. There was a man in there who Andre assumed was the Cheif of Police, he was very tall, had short black hair, and there were scars all over his face.

"Hello, sir, did Marcus tell you why I'm here?" Mr. Vega asked. Andre looked at the name plate on the desk, and it said Captain Moody.

"Indeed, he did." Captain Moody said, giving the group a sad look, and then he looked back at Mr. Vega. "do you have this video evidence, that Marcus was telling me about."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Vega answered, showing the tape to Moody.

"Follow me." Moody said, getting up from his desk, and walking out the door. They all followed him into a room that had a TV and VCR set up. Mr. Vega handed Captain Moody the tape. He put the tap in the VCR, and they all looked at the screen. Andre felt Tori Tense up and grab his hand, as the tape came on, and they saw Tori and Brad walk into her house. The tape showed them everything that happened, they all watched as Brad tried to kiss Tori and they could see her moving away from him.  
Andre felt the anger boil in him again, as he saw Brad force Tori on the couch, and pin her down. Tori and Mrs. Vega both started crying, as they saw Brad kiss her, and try to force her shirt off. Andre then saw himself walk through the door, and then Tori kick Brad off, and run behind him. He saw himself force Tori out the door, and lock it. Everybody watched on as they saw Andre and Brad fighting on the screen. Andre heard Tori gasp as Brad uppercut him in the chin. The video then showed Andre tackle Brad to the floor and start throwing a lot of punches. Andre saw Beck kick down the door, and then he and Jade struggling to pull him off of Brad. Captain Moody Turned the tape off after they saw Brad get up and leave the house.

"I've seen enough, Im gonna take this tape to evidence, and get a warrant put out for that boys arrest." said Moody. "What was his first and last name?" he asked Tori.

" His name is Brad Smith." Tori answered, still clutching Andre's hand. Moody nodded, and then he looked at Mr. Vega.

"I know your not on duty right now, but I would like you and Marcus to go make the arrest." Moody said. Mr. Vega nodded. Captain Moody left the room.

"I guess I'll take you guys home, and then me and Marcus will go get Brad." Mr. Vega told them, they nodded there heads in understandment.

Mr. Vega and Marcus took them back to Tori's house, and left to go arrest Brad. Andre sat on the couch, and Tori sat down next to him. Mrs. Vega walked over to Andre and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Andre, you saved my daughter." said Mrs. Vega, trying not to cry. Andre looked at Tori, and could see she was trying not to cry also.

" I just hope that Brad goes to prizon for a long time." Tori said loudly, Andre noticed she was not scared by what happened anymore, she was angry. Mrs. Vega sat on Tori's other side, and they all waited for Mr. Vega to return with news of what happened.

After a couple of hours, they heard Mr. Vega's car pull into the driveway. He walked through the door and he looked mad, as he looked at everybody in the living room. Andre had a feeling that they were about to be told bad news.

"he wasnt there." Mr. Vega stated angrily. Tori and Andre both jumped off the couch in a rage.

"what do you mean he wasnt there." Tori shouted, angre tears coming from her.

"we went to his house, and his family said that they havent seen him since Saturday." Mr. Vega said. Tori threw herself back on the couch.

"but he has to pay for what he did." Andre yelled at Mr. Vega. Mr. Vega put his hands up trying to calm Andre and Tori down.

"he will pay." Mr. Vega said, "we will find him...I promise." he finished. Andre was so mad, but he didnt say anything because he knew Mr. Vega would stop at nothing to catch Brad. Andre hoped they would catch him. He doubted that Brad would be stupid enough to show up at school tomorrow, but if he did Andre vowed to destroy him. Mr and Mrs. Vega left to there bedroom, but they told Andre he could stay the night. Andre and Tori just sat on the couch in the living room. Andre felt Tori shake a little bit.

"dont worry Tori, they'll find him." Andre reasurred. Tori looked up at Andre, tears still in her eyes. "are you gonna go to school tomorrow, Tori?" Andre asked

"Yes!" Tori answered confidently, " im not gonna be afaid to go to school because of him." she finished. Andre knew that Brad's family would probably tell him police were looking for him, so he would probably go into hiding. Andre and Tori just sat there on the couch and eventually fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie were all sitting together at lunch. As predicted, Brad did not show up at school today. Beck and Jade kept looking at Tori, because they didnt know the whole story of what happened. Cat and Robbie didnt know anything that happened, but Tori could tell they were getting a little suspicious from the way they were acting.

"ok guys, whats going on?" Robbie asked, looking from Jade to Beck to Andre to Tori.

"ummmm...Im not really sure." Beck said, as he, Jade, and Cat also turned to look at Tori. Tori knew her friends were worried about her but she didnt want anybody but Andre and her parents to know the whole story. So Tori didnt say anything, she just got up from the table and walked away. Tori kept walking utill she reached a empty classroom, she went inside and closed the door. Tori leaned against the wall and slid down it sitting on the floor.  
She pulled her knees to her chest, and buried her face in her knees and started crying again. Tori hoped that the police would find Brad soon, so he could pay for what he did.

"Tori." Tori looked over to the door, and it was Andre who was standing there. Andre sat down next to her. Tori leaned against Andre's shoulder. They didnt say anything, they just sat there and said nothing.

LATER THAT DAY:

Andre was at Becks "house", he was still worried about Tori. Andre and Beck were sitting back watching some UFC fights.  
"Do you think Tori's gonna be OK?" Andre asked Beck, unable to hide his worry for her. Beck looked up at Andre suprised.

"ummm... well, I dont really know what happened, but I do know that Tori is strong." Beck said, trying to reasure Andre. Andre nodded, Tori was a strong girl, so she should be able to get over this.

"I just cant stand to see her so upset, you know." Andre said looking at Beck. Beck looked over at a picture of Jade he had.

"Yeah, I Know." Beck said softly, as he stared at his picture of Jade. Beck turned back to look at Andre. "if you dont want her to be sad, then lets go do something." Beck suggested to Andre.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked.

"what I mean is that you, me, Tori, Jade, Cat, and Robbie go do something fun." Beck answered.

"Thats a good idea." Andre smiled, as he pictured Tori having some fun instead of her being upset. "what should we do?" Andre asked

"How about we go to the beach tomorrow." Beck suggested.

"Ok, but your leaving your RV here, I am not getting trapped in there again."Andre said in complete seriousness. Beck laughed a little.

"Ok, I'll leave the RV here, and we will take our cars then." Beck said. Andre nodded in agreement. Beck sent a text to Jade, Tori, Cat, and Robbie asking them to come. A few minutes later he got answeres from all of them saying they wanted to go.

THE NEXT DAY:

Andre was at his house getting ready for a nice day at the beach with his best friends. Cat and Robbie were gonna ride with Beck and Jade in Beck's car, and Tori was gonna ride with Andre in his car. Andre drove to Tori's house, got out, and knocked on her door. Tori walked out, and gave Andre a hug.

"hey Andre." Tori said. Andre and Tori got in his car, and headed for the beach. Andre got a text from Beck saying that they were already there. About 10 minutes later Tori and Andre arived at the beach. They met up with Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie.

"you guys started swimming without us?" Andre asked.

"we waited as long as we could, but you guys were taking forever so we went ahead." Beck responde, shrugging his shoulders.

"well, what are you guys about to do now?" Andre asked Beck.

"I broght sandwitches and soda's, so we were about to go eat." Beck answered. They all followed Beck to his car, he popped the trunk.

"Damn!" Beck said, he looked over at everybody. "I got bad news... I think i may have left the food at my house." Beck finished. Jade looked at Beck with a "are you serious" look on her face.

"Im hungry." Jade whined.

"Look, you guys stay here and have fun, and I'll run to Beck's RV and get the food." Andre offered. Everyone looked at Andre.

"that'd be great, if you dont mind." Beck said to Andre.

"I dont mind, I'll be right back." Andre said. Tori looked at Andre.

"do you want me to come with you?" Tori asked. Andre just shook his head.

"no, its ok, you stay here and have fun, I'll be right back." Andre told Tori. Tori nodded. Beck handed Andre the keys to his RV. Andre got in his car, and headed for Beck's RV. Andre looked in his rearview mirror and noticed that a car seemed to be following him. Andre was probably just over analyzing the situation, but after he had been driving for about 15 minutes, he noticed that the same car seemed to be following him.  
Andre drove on for a while before he looked back in his mirror again, but this time the car was not there. Andre was relived, he had been sure, that a car was following him.

Andre arrived at Beck's, he got out of his car, pulled out the key, and unlocked the door. Andre shut the door and walked over to the refrigerator. He opened the refrigerator and saw the food, and grabbed it. Andre heard the front door open, suprised, Andre droped the food on the ground and spun around, to see somebody standing there. It was Brad.

"What the..." but before Andre could finish, Brad pulled a gun from his pocket and fired a shot at Andre, hitting him in the chest. Andre fell to the ground instantly, as Brad fled from the RV. Andre had never been in this much pain before. Andre could hardly breath. Everything started to go black, as Andre slipped into unconciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Beck was having the time of his life, currently he was in the water with his girlfriend, and his best friends. He couldnt wait for Andre to get back because he was very hungry. Beck and Jade were in a intense game of splashing eachother in the face, Cat and Robbie were also in the middle of there own game of splashing eachother in the face. Tori was laying out in the sand, she said she wanted to wait for Andre before she got in the water.  
Beck wasnt paying attention which allowed Jade to splash water directly in his face.  
"Not fair." Beck coughed, jade just laughed at him. While she was laughing, Beck took that oppurtunity to splash Jade in the face with water.  
"Dude!" Jade complained, Beck just stuck his tounge out at her.

Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie got out of the water, and sat down on the sand next to Tori.  
"Andre's not back yet?" Jade asked Tori.

"No, i tried to call a few minutes ago, but he didnt answer." said Tori. Beck looked at his watch, and relized that Andre had been gone for almost a hour, he should of been back by now. Beck pulled out his phone and dialed Andre's number, but there was no answer.

"he didnt answer." Beck told everyone. This was strange, because Andre always answered his phone.

"where is he." Tori said, getting a little worried.

"He probably just got stuck in some bad traffic." Beck said. Jade and Cat nodded in agreement.

"but wouldnt he of answered his phone though." said Robbie. Everybody knew that Andre would answer his phone, he always does.

"maybe his phone is turned off." suggested Jade. Tori nodded knowing that Jade was probably right. "but then again, maybe he got in a car crash." Jade added. Everybody gasped.

"Jade, why would you say something like that." Beck said. Everyone was glaring at her.

"I was just kidding." Jade said putting her hands up in mock protest. Jade noticed the worried look on Tori's face and spoke again. "Im Sorry, he's probably just stuck in Traffic like Beck said." Jade said. Tori nodded. Everybody sat on the sand talking and having fun, but after another hour went by, and Andre still hadnt came back, and he still wasnt answering his phone, they were starting to get worried.

"lets just go back to my house, maybe he'll call." said Tori. Everyone agreed, so they all went to Beck's car. Beck and Jade got in the front seat, while Tori, Cat, and Robbie squeezed in the back seat.

20 minutes later Beck, Jade, Tori, Cat, and Robbie were sitting in the Vega's living room. They all kept Calling and Texting Andre, but he still would not answer. Tori called Andre's parents to see if he was with them, but they said no. Tori got her mom to call the hospitals to see if he was checked into one, but there were no Andre Harris's admited into any hospitals. Tori's dad said that the police couldnt do anything untill he has been missing for at least 24 hours.

"its late, Ive got to get home." Robbie said.

"Me too." said Cat.

"okay, I'll drive you guys home." Beck said, he looked over at Tori. "He's fine Tori, I know he is." Beck said, she didnt say anything. Everybody told Tori buy, and then got in Becks car.

"do you really think that He's ok? Jade asked Beck, after they dropped off Cat and Robbie.

"Yeah, he's probably just relized he had something important to do." Beck said trying to reasure Jade and himself.

"but he would of called you or Tori, if that was the case." Jade said. Beck knew Jade was right.

"look, lets go over to Andre's Grandmothers house, he may be over there." Beck said, but Jade shook her head.

"Im not going to Andre's Grandmothers house...She hates me." Jade said, Beck laughed at her.

"Well you did kinda set her purse on fire." Beck said trying not to laugh.

"whatever!" Jade sighed. "just drop me off at your RV, and I'll wait there, while you go." Jade finished.

"Okay." Beck said. He turned the corner and pulled up in his driveway. Jade got out, and looked at Beck.

"Hurry." Jade demanded. Beck smiled at her, and pulled out and drove away. Beck hoped that Andre's Grandmother might know where he is.

AT BECKS RV:  
Jade watched as Beck drove away. Jade took out her key, and walked up to Beck's door, but it was already unlocked.  
"thats wierd." said Jade as she opened the door. She walked in and took her coat off, and through it on the couch. Jade felt her stomach rumble and relized she hadnt eaten all was very dark, as She started to walk to the fridge, she suddenly tripped over something, she looked over to see what tripped her up.

"what the..." Jade gasped,as she saw Andre laying there motionless, she quickly got up and turned the light on. She looked back at Andre.

"Oh My God." Jade cried, as she noticed Blood all over him. Jade completly freaked out, she had no idea what to do, so She ran back to him and got on the ground, and started to gently shake him.

"Andre!" Jade said, Tears streaming down her eyes. "Wake up...PLEASE." She yelled. Jade couldnt think of anything else to do, so she pulled out her Cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 whats your emer..." A lady started, But Jade didnt let her finish.

"Please, you need to hurry, my friends been hurt, bad." Jade said frantically to the woman.

"ok, we've dispatched a emergence unit to your house." the lady told Jade calmly."now can you tell me whats wrong with him"

Jade looked at Andre, and could see Blood coming from inside his shirt. Jade used all her might, and Ripped off Andre's shirt. She could tell it was a bullet wound. Jade couldnt believe this was happening.

"he...he...he's been shot." Jade could barley tell the lady.

"okay, miss, dont worry we have medical personel on the way." the lady said, Jade hung up the phone. Jade looked at her hands, they were now covered in blood. She continued to look at Andre in complete shock. She put her head in her hands and started to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Jade watched as the peremedics lifted Andre onto a stretcher, they rolled him out of the RV, and loaded him up in the back of the Ambulance. Jade tried to climb into the back with him, but a peremedic said she couldnt ride back there. The Abulance pulled out of the driveway with Andre and took off to the Hospital.  
Jade was left alone at Becks home. Jade pulled out her phone and dialed Becks number.

"Hello!" came Becks voice. Jade started to tear up again.

"Be...Beck, you need to come ba...back now." Jade said between sobs.

"whats wrong?" Beck asked, he must of noticed she was crying a little. Jade didnt know how to tell him what happened.

"Beck...I found Andre." Jade said, her voice very monotoned.

"You did." Beck said happily, making Jade cry even harder.

"whoa, why are you crying?" Beck asked. Jade knew she had to tell him now.  
"Beck...Andre has been hurt...you need to come back now." Jade sobbed into her phone.

"What?" Beck asked flabbergasted.

"He's been...been...been.." Jade couldnt say it. Jade started to cry harder.

"Jade, Calm down." Beck said, his voice was completely serious. Jade stopped herself from crying. "What happened?" Beck asked.

"Andre's been shot." Jade told him. She heard Beck gasp on the other end. Jade waited for Beck to say something but he just stayed silent, so Jaid said. "Hurry, and get back, we need to go to the hospital and see if he's okay." Jade hung up the phone and waited. Beck arrived in record time at his RV. Jade jumped in the car with him. They stayed silent the whole way to the hospital. When they got there, Jade ran up to the front desk.

"Where is Andre Harris," Jade yelled at the lady behind the desk. She looked up at Jade for a second, and then she flipped threw some papers.

"Mr. Harris is with a doctor right now, if you will wait in the waiting room, the Doctor will be out in a second." She said. Jade nodded. She and Beck sat down in the waiting room. Beck put his head in his hands.

"what exactly happened?" Beck asked, Jade could tell he had cried too.

"I dont know." Jade said. "I just walked into your RV, and he was just laying there...covered in blood." Jade said, tears started to form in her eyes again. Beck rapped a arm around her, and Jade leaned into him, and started to cry on his chest.

"we have to call Tori." Beck said to Jade. Jade nodded, but she would rather jump off a cliff, then tell Tori that Andre got shot.

"Ill tell her." Beck told Jade. Beck pulled out his phone and called Tori.

"Hello!" Tori answered. It was on speaker phone, so Jade could hear too.

"Tori, uh...we...you..." Beck relized he had no idea what to say, he looked at Jade, and Jade gave him a sad smile.

"What?" Tori asked confused. Beck decided to just tell her.

"Tori, we...we found Andre." Beck said into his phone.

"you did, where was he?" Tori asked, she seemed happy now, but Jade knew Beck was about to crush her, but she needed to know.

"uh...he's at the hospital." Beck said quickly. Jade heard Tori gasp on the other end.

"what...he...what happened?" Tori asked. She sounded like she was having a panic attack. Beck looked over at Jade, both had tears in there eyes. Beck looked back at his phone.

"He...He's been...He's been shot." Beck said. Jade could practically hear Tori's heart shatter through the phone. Jade couldnt stand to hear Tori in that much pain, so she got up and walked away, letting Beck talk to her. Jade walked around the hospital, she couldnt believe what happened, she hoped that Andre would be okay, but she had no idea how long he had been laying there bleeding. Jade walked back into the waiting room. Beck was standing up pacing back and forth.  
"is Tori okay?" Jade asked Beck. He looked up at her.

"no, she's devestated." Beck said." Her dad is bringing her right now." Jade walked up to Beck and wrapped him in a hug, Beck hugged her back, they just stood there and hugged for a while.

Tori ran into the hospital followed by her dad, she saw Beck and Jade standing in the waiting room. Tori ran over to them.

"have the doctors said if he's okay yet?" Tori asked. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying for a while, and her face was full of worry.

"there havent told us anything yet." Beck told Tori. Just as he said that a doctor came walking into the waiting room.

"Im Doctor Wallace, are you the people here for Andre Harris?" Doctor Wallace asked. Mr. Vega walked up to him, and shook his hand.

"Yes, how is he?" Mr. Vega asked.

"We are gonna have to move him to surgery, he is in a very bad condition, he's lost a lot of blood." Doctor Wallace told everyone.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Tori asked, close to breaking down.

"we will do everything we can, but its very unlikely to survive something like this. Im sorry, Now if you'll excuse me, we are gonna get to work on him." Doctor Wallace said, he walked away. Tori broke down completly, she flew into her dads arms and cried his eyes out. Jade silently prayed for Andre to survive this.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now 4:30 in the morning, and They were sitting in the waiting room waiting for Doctor Wallace to bring back news of Andre. Cat and Robbie arrived some time ago after Beck called them and told them what happened. Mr. Vega called up to the police station to report that Andre Harris had been shot. Tori didnt have to think long before she relized a person who might of done this. She told her dad that Brad Smith was the one to shoot him, and her dad reported this to the police.  
the police listed Brad Smith as the Prime Suspect to this case.

Doctor Wallace walked back into the room. Tori jumped up and walked towards him.

"So...how is he?" Tori asked Doctor Wallace. Doctor Wallace smiled sadly at her. ,Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie were now standing and listening.

"I have good news, and Bad news." Doctor Wallace stated. "the good news is that Andre Harris is still Alive." everyone had hope in there eyes. "the bad news is he is still unconcious in a comatose state." he finished.

"well, when will he wake up?" Robbie asked. Doctor Wallace looked over at him and sighed.

"I dont know, he may never wake up." he said. Tori looked close to breaking down again. "he lost a lot of blood, and we've done all we can to save him...now its up to GOD." Doctor Wallace said.

"Can we see him?" Tori asked, her voice shaking. Doctor Wallace nodded, and led them to Andre's room. Tori walked in first followed by the rest. Andre was laying in a hospital bed, he was hooked up to all kinds machines. His eyes were closed, and he looked lifeless. Tori sat in a chair next to his bed, and grabbed his hand.

Eventually Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat went home to get some rest, which left only Tori and her Dad there with Andre.

"Tori, we should go home now." Mr. Vega said. Tori didnt want to leave, but she was very tired.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Tori asked shakily.

"of course." Mr. Vega answered.

"can I have a minute alone with Andre before we go?" Mr. Vega nodded and walked out of the room.

"Andre." Tori said her voice was shivering. "I dont know if you can here me...but you have to be ok." Tori was shaking slightly. "I Love You." She finished. she laid her head down on Andre's chest and Cried.

AT BECKS HOUSE:

Beck and Jade had just left the hospital, and were on there way to Beck's house. Jade insisted that she didnt want to be alone tonight so she was going to stay the night with Beck. They got out of the car, and walked in Beck's RV. Beck noticed Dark Red Stains on his Carpet, that could only be Andre's blood. Beck almost vomited when he saw them. Jade stared at the blood, she also looked close to Throwing Up.

"I cant stay here anymore." Beck said out loud, as he walked out of the RV. Jade followed him out. "I'll call Robbie and see if I can sleep at his house, and I'll drop you off at your house."

"I dont think I can even go in that RV anymore." Jade told Beck. Beck nodded.

"me neither." Beck agreed. Beck pulled out his phone and dialed Robbie.

AT TORI'S HOUSE

Tori was now back at her house, in her room. Her dad told her to get some rest, but she knew she wouldnt be able to fall asleep. Tori couldnt stop thinking about Andre. He was her best friend in the world. Tori also Loved him with all of her heart, and she prayed that Andre survived so she could finally tell him that. Tori grabbed a picture from her beside table. The picture was of her and Andre not too long ago. Andre had his arm wrapped around her, and they both had a big smile on there faces. Tori would do anything to be able to see him smile like that again. Tori cried as she put the picture back on the table. She continued to cry untill she finally fell asleep.


	11. AN

**A/N**

**I havent wrote a chapter for this story in a while, because i have had a serious case of Writers Block, but for those of you who still want to read this story, things are flowing nicely again, and i will be uploading a new chapter either later today or tomorow . I will finish this story, and if i can put it into words on the page the way i picture it in my head, This story will be Great. Thanks for being patient, and prepare for more chapters soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Beck was laying in Robbies room, on the floor, he just woke up from a uncomfortable sleep. They had to go to school today, and then later go back to the hospital to see how Andre was doing. He could hear the loud snoring, coming from Robbie. Beck stood up and stretched, he then grabbed a pillow and threw it at Robbie, trying to wake him up.

"What the..." Robbie shouted as he jumped up and fell off his bed. Beck Laughed as Robbie stood up. "Ow!" Robbie said.

"hey, get up, we got to go to school." Beck told Robbie. "and we have to go get Cat and Jade." Beck notice Robbie smile when he said Cat's name.

"So, when are you gonna ask Cat out, Robbie?" Beck asked. Robbie's face turned red, but he tried to play it off.

"haha, what are you talking about?" Robbie asked, chuckling nervously. Beck frowned at him.

"oh come on, I know you like her." Beck stated. Robbie shook his head, Beck stared at him, and finally Robbie nodded his head.

"Ok, maybe i do like her...So!" Robbie said as if he was done talking about it. Beck decide to leave it alone for now, but this conversation was not over, because he knew that Robbie liked Cat, and he was pretty sure that Cat liked Robbie too.

Beck and Robbie finished getting ready for school, They went out the house, and got into Becks car. They pulled out of the driveway and started driving. They headed to Cats house first, because she lived the closest. They pulled up to her house, and she was already outside, waiting for them. She saw them and ran to the car.

"Hi, Robbie and Beck!" Cat Screamed excitedly as she jumped in the back seat.

"Hey!" Robbie said as he and Beck waved at her. They drove on untill they reached Jade's house. Beck got out of the car, and went to knock on the door, he got all the way up to the door, but before he knocked, The door opened and Jade Walked out. She looked suprised to see Beck.

"oh, your hear already?" Jade asked.

"Well, Duhhh." Beck said Playfully. Jade smiled at him. They walked to his car, and Jade made Robbie sit in the back with Cat, and she sat up front with Beck. They arrived at there school, got out of the car, and walked into the school, None of them expected Tori to be at school today, so they werent suprised when they didnt see her there.

Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie walked into Sikowitz classroom, and took there seats, The bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Good Morning, class." Sikowitz said sadly. "before we start today's class, i must inform you of something." Sikowitz paused for a moment. "Andre Harris is in the hospital, I cant tell you why, but i would like to ask that you all pray for him." Beck really appreciated Sikowitz saying that.

AT THE HOSPITAL:

Tori had decided not to go to school today, and had been at the hospital since she woke up this morning, She was currently sitting next to Andre. Doctor Wallace said that Andre was showing signs of improvement, so that gave Tori hope that Andre would pull through. Tori looked at Andre, and he just looked so lifeless, he was laying there not moving, and he was hooked up to alot of stuff. Tori just sat there by his side for a long time. After a while, there was a knock on the door, and Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie walked in.

"Hey!" Beck said to Tori.

"Hey!" Tori said Back, as they all surrounded Andre's bed. They Stared at him for a while.

"Has the Doctor said anything new?" Jade asked Tori.

"He said that Andre was showing signs of improvement!" Tori responded.

"Well thats good news!" Cat said with excitement. Everybody nodded. The mood was pretty light in the room, Everybody was in a good mood, and everyone was even laughing a little. Hours and Hours passed and they were still having a good time talking with each other.

The Doctor walked in and everybody looked at him.

"Visiting Hours are over, you must leave now." Doctor Wallace said. Everybody started complaing at once.

"I dont want to leave, Yet" Tori said. The Doctor looked at her sadly.

"I know you dont, but these are the rules, and you will have to come back tomorrow." he told Tori.

"Can you, Please let us stay for a few more minutes?" Robbie asked Doctor Wallace. Doctor Wallace shook his head.

"no, im sorry, but you will have to leave now." he said. Beck, Jade, Tori, Robbie, and Cat started walking to the door to leave reluctenly.

"oh come on, Doctor, Let them stay" Said a voice weakly from the other side of the room. Everybody spun around to look over at Andre. His eyes were open, and he was looking at them with a weak smile on his face. Everyone just stared at him, too shocked to speak.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, I like reading them, and its awesome that all of them have been so positive. And also if you have a twitter you can follow me** **at SliverV2** **if you do follow me i will follow you back :) Thanks and Keep Reviewing. Now here is another Chapter.**

"ANDRE!" Tori yelled, as everyone continued to stare at him. He just smiled at her. The Doctor walked over Toward Andre. Andre tried to sit up, but he gasped in pain, Doctor Wallace put a hand on on his shoulder to stop him from moving.

"Mr. Harris, how are you feeling?" Doctor Wallace asked him.

"I feel Horrible." Andre answered Weakly. Doctor Wallace nodded, and started checking some of the Machines that Andre was hooked up too.

"Ok, well, The Police asked me to call them if you woke up, so they could come here and ask you a few questions." Doctor Wallace said. Andre nodded in response. He then turned to Tori and said "You and your friends may stay here untill the Police arive, but then I'm afraid you must leave."

"Thank You!" Tori said. Doctor Wallace nodded and walked out of the room, and went to go call the Police. Tori walked up to Andre and gently gave him a hug, and he hugged her back.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Tori said, Andre just squeezed her tighter. They continued to hug for a while before they broke apart. Then they all just stood there in a silence. Andre was the first to speak.

"So what happened to me, the last thing I remember was getting shot at Beck's and passing out." Andre said. Andre had a pained expression on his face, as he tried to shift into a more comfortable possition.

"Well we were all at the beach, and you never showed back up, so we got worried and we started looking for you." Beck explained.

"So after a while Beck went to go see if your Grandmother knew where you were, and he dropped me off at his house, and that's when I found you." Jade finished for Beck. Andre just stared up at the Cieling. Andre seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"So, do you remeber who shot you?" Beck asked. Andre looked over at Beck with a Angry look in his eyes.

"No, I didnt see who shot me." Andre answered coldly. Tori thought Andre was hiding something.

"Are you sure you didnt see, because the only person that we could think of, that would want to hurt you would be Brad." Tori said. Andre flinched at the name.

"No, it wasnt Brad." Andre stated. Everyone looked at him confused.

"But, you said you didnt see who shot you." Cat reminded him. Andre looked at her.

"So!" Andre Said to her.

"Well then how do you know that Brad didnt shoot you?" Robbie asked. Andre Paused for a second.

"I just do." Andre said. Tori could now tell he was definetly hiding something. They just stood there in another tense silence. After a while there was a knock on the door, and Doctor Wallace walked in followed by two Police Officers.

"Okay, You will have to leave now." Doctor Wallace told Tori, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie. They all nodded and said Goodbye to Andre. They all Walked out of the room.

BACK INSIDE THE ANDRE'S HOSPITAL ROOM:

"Good Evening Mr. Harris, I'm Officer Daniels." Officer Daniels said after Andre's friends and Doctor Wallce left the room. "And this is Officer Mackey." he said pointing at his partner. Andre had to hide a laugh at the second Officer's name.

"We need to ask you a few questons about what happened the day you were shot." Officer Mackey told him. Andre nodded as the Officers walked up closer to his bed.

"Now, Tori Vega has told us that a man by the name of Brad Smith might have been the one to shoot you. do you know who that is." Officer Daniels said. Andre nodded and he continued. "so, was he the one to shoot you?" Officer Daniels asked.

"No!" Andre answered. "I dont know who shot me, I didnt get a good look at who did it, it happened too fast." Andre finished. The Officers asked him a few more questions.

"Okay, Mr. Harris, we will continue to investigate, and we will find who did this." Officer Daniels said, after Andre answered his last question, and he shook Andre's hand.

Andre sighed in relief when the two Officer's left his room, leaving him alone for the first time since he woke up. Andre had been lying to everyone, because he knew that Brad was the one to shoot him, but he wasnt going to tell anyone that. Andre didnt want Brad to go to jail for what he did, Andre wanted his own revenge, and he would get it.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Andre was sitting in his hospital bed. He was having a hard time moving, as he was experiencing intense pain all over his body, but the Doctor said that he would have to go through a long and frustrating healing process. Andre had a lot on his mind, he kept thinking about how he could of died. The very thought scared him to death. There was a knock at the door, and Andre was suprised to see Tori walk in the room, because he figured she would be at school today.

"Hey!" Tori said softly as she entered. Andre couldnt help but notice how beautiful she looked today. Tori slowly walked over towards him.

"What are you doing here, I thought you would be at school." Andre said.

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd skip school and come to see how you are doing." Tori said with a small smile on her face.

"Aww, you did all that for me." Andre said playfully, making Tori laugh a little.

"Well, I didnt get to see you much yesterday after you woke up" Tori explained, but Andre didnt care, he was just glad that she was there. The mood was light, but then out of the blue Tori stated to cry.

"Uhhh...Whats the matter?" Andre asked, he had the urge to get up and comfort her, but he was in too much pain to move.

"You could of died, Andre." Tori choked out. Andre reached out and grabbed her hand, in a attempt to comfort her.

"Look, Tori, dont think about what could of happened." Andre said, wincing a little as he sat up. "because I'm gonna be ok." he finished, giving her a small smile.

"I just wish you saw who shot you, so you would be able to describe him to the police." Tori said with anger in her face. Andre looked away from Tori and looked out the window. He had been thinking about confessing that it was Brad Smith that shot him, but Andre had so much hatred built up for Brad now after all he has done, that he though jail would be a easy way out for him. Andre eventually decided that he would heal up, and make Brad Pay himself.

"Whats wrong?" Tori asked, interrupting Andre from his thoughts. Andre removed his gaze from the window, and looked back at Tori.

"I was just thinking how awesome it will be when I'm able to leave this Hospital." Andre lied quickly. Tori looked like she was debating something in her head.

"Andre, I know you didnt see who did it, but like I said yesterday, I think it was Brad." Tori stated. Andre immedietly shook his head.

"no, I dont think it was him." Andre said, hoping he sounded convincing. Tori sighed and looked at the floor.

"Well, hopefully the police will find who ever did it." Tori said, Andre nodded in fake agreement. Andre could see how concerned she was for him, and how desperatly she wanted his attacker arrested, and Andre couldnt help but get a fuzzy feeling in his heart knowing that Tori Vega cared that much about him. Andre thought about telling her how he felt about her, but he decided now was not the moment.

"Dont Worry, Tori, I'm sure they will find who did it." Andre reasured her. She nodded, but didnt seem that convinced.

AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS:

"Just ask her." Beck said to Robbie. It was Lunch time, and they were sitting at there usual spot. Beck was trying to convince Robbie that he should get over his fear of rejection, and ask out Cat Valentine, But Robbie didnt think he could do it.

"I cant just ask her." Robbie snapped at Beck. Beck had a amused expression on his face.

"Why not?" Beck asked. Robbie seemed to be trying to think of a good response, but he couldnt think of one, so Beck continued. "Look man its easy, just ask her."

"but...What if she says no." Robbie said sadly. Beck put his hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"She wont, man." Beck tried to reasure him. Robbie still looked uncertain. "Ok, here comes Cat and Jade, be cool." Beck said. Robbie spun around and saw them walking towards them.

"Oh my God, here she comes, Be cool." Robbie said quickly pushing Becks hand off his shoulder. Beck silently laughed at him. Jade sat down next to Beck, and Cat sat down next to Robbie. Beck gave Robbie a nod, telling him he could do it, but Robbie didnt say anything.

"Cat, Robbie wants to ask you something." Beck said, getting up. "Hey, Jade, come with me while i go get som food from Festus off the grub truck." Beck told Jade.

"No, I'm eating." Jade responded, looking at him like he was stupid.

"Jade, I need you to come with me." he said giving her a look. Jade grunted, but she reluctently got up and followed Beck leaving Cat and Robbie alone.

"So, What did you want to ask me?" Cat asked Robbie, as she played with her hair.

"Well, Cat...I...I...I..." Robbie stuttered. Cat looked at him, confussion writtin all over her face.

"Just tell me." Cat said sweetly, giving him one of her beautiful smiles.

" I just wanted to ask you, if you wanted to go out with me this saturday?" Robbie asked quickly. He was sweating very heavily now.

"Like a date?" Cat asked.

"umm...Yeah." Robbie answered, waiting for the rejection, but to his surprise, Cat smiled even wider than before.

"I would love too." Cat said with excitement. Robbie couldnt believe it.

"Really?" he asked. He just had to be sure he heard correctly.

"Really, Really." Cat answered still smiling.

"Great." Robbie said his voice unusually high, as he and Cat casually went back to eating there food.

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL:

Tori had been hanging out with Andre all day at the hospital. and now they were watching the TV that was in the room. Tori was happy she got to spend a whole day with Andre by herself. She remembered the promise she made herself, that if Andre had survived, she would tell him how she felt about him, but she wanted to wait untill he fully recoverd, before she told him such a secret. Tori looked over at Andre and saw that he had fallen asleep watching Tv. She smiled at how peacfull he looked. Tori stood up and kissed Andre on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Tori whispered. Tori turned off the lights to his room, and walked out of the room and went home.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, Please Keep Reviewing, I love reading them_**

_Andre was sitting in his hospital room, but something was going on, he heard a commotion outside his door. A women was screaming._

_"HELP!" the women screamed, and Andre jumped up when he Recognized the voice belonged to Tori. Andre got out of his bed with difficulty. He walked out the door, and saw nobody. He heard Tori scream again, it was coming from down the hall. Andre walked as fast as he could in the direction of Tori's screams. Andre stopped at a door, where the screams were coming from. Andre made to open the door, but it was locked._

_"HELP!' Tori screamed again. Andre kicked the door as hard as he could breaking it off its hinges. Andre ran into the room, and what he saw made him want to puke. Tori laid on the floor in a pool of her own blood, and Brad stood over her with a gun in his hand._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Andre screamed, as he ran towards Brad, but Brad quickly spun around, Andre Froze, Brad pointed the gun at Andre's head and he pulled the trigger..._

Andre awoke with a start, sweat dripping from his face, he was still in his hospital room. Andre just had the worst dream of his life. Andre had been having a lot of nightmares lately about Brad, but this one seemed so real. Andre had been told by the doctor that he would be able to leave soon. He had it all planed out, after he was released he would go to his house and take a few days to recover, and then he would find Brad and make him pay. Andre knew that he should tell the police that Brad was the shooter, and let them handle it, but Andre would do it him self. Andre was interrupted from his thoughts by the door opening. Cat and Robbie came in

"Hey, Andre." Cat said, with a big smile on his face.

"Sup Little Red." Andre smiled back at her, using one of his nicknames for her. "so what brings you two here so early?" he asked.

" Well we just wanted to see how you were doing, Tori said you might be getting released today." Robbie explained.

"Yeah, thats what the doc said." Andre answered. Robbie sat down on the chair beside Andre's bed, and Andre was somewhat suprised when Cat sat down on Robbies lap. Andre looked at Robbie, and Robbie just shrugged at him, blushing slightly. Andre always had a feeling that Cat and Robbie liked each other. There was a knock on the door, and then Tori and her dad walked in.

"Andre, I just talked to the doctor, and he said if you are able to get up and walk around without too much difficulty, that you can go." Mr. Vega announced to the room. Andre nodded. Andre slowly got out of his bed. Andre started to walk in baby steps. The pain was intense but he was able to walk around without hurting too bad. "ok, you seem to be okay enough to leave, I'll go get the doctor to file the release papers." Mr. Vega said, as he walked out of the room.

"Thank God, I'll finally be able to leave this horrible place." Andre said, happy for the first time in a while. Andre couldnt wait to get back to his house that he shared with his crazy grandmother, and sleep in his bed again.

"The police almost found Brad." Tori blurted out. Andre spun around towards her.

"why would that matter, I told them it wasnt him that shot me." Andre said, seething inside.

"not that!...in case you forgot, he is still wanted for what he tried to do to me, when you saved me." Tori explained. How could Andre have completly forgotten about that.

"You said they almost caught him...so what happened?" Cat asked. Tori turned to her, as if she had forgotten that Robbie and Cat were in the room.

"Well they put his picture in the paper, and somebody called saying they saw him lurking around Hollywood Arts, but by the time Police got there, he was no where to be seen." Tori stated. Robbie suddenly frowned at her.

"How do you know all this?" Robbie asked. Tori looked at him like he was stupid.

"Uhhhhh...my dad is a Cop." Tori said slowly, as if she was talking to a child.

"Oh yeah." Robbie said, as Mr. Vega came back with the doctor.

"Mr. Harris, I see your are up and moving around, so thats good." Doctor Wallace said, while looking at his clipboard. "Your release papers are all filed, and you are free to go." The Doctor smile at the relieved look on Andre's face.

"Andre, I have spoken to your Grandmother, and I told her you will be there shortly." Mr. Vega told Andre. Andre nodded at him.

Even though he was in slight pain, Andre was happy that he was able to walk all the way to Mr. Vega's car without any help. They all piled in the car, and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Andre hoped he would never have to be in a hospital again.

"Andre, if you are able to remember anything about the shooter, I want you to call me okay." Mr. Vega told Andre as they arrived at his house. Andre nodded, but Mr. Vega said " I want you to promise"

"I promise!" Andre lied, as he got out of the car. Tori got out of the car with him, and she hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tori said to him. Andre said goodbye to her too, and he walked inside his house.

"Grandma, I'm home." Andre shouted, but he noticed his grandmother asleep on the couch, so he stayed quiet and walked over to the closet in the living room. Andre reached for the top shelf and grabbed the shoe box from up there, but there were no shoes in this box. Andre opened the box, and grabbed the gun his grandmother kept in there for saftey. Andre put the shoe box back on the top shelf. He took the Gun to his room and put it in another box, and stuck the box under his bed. Andre then felt exaustion taking over him, so he fell down onto his bed, and instantly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two days since Andre got out of the hospital. Tori was sitting alone in her room. She was happy that Andre was healing okay, but she couldnt stop thinking that Andre was hiding something important from everybody. Tori had tried to talk to him but he kept saying that he told her and the police everything he remembered. Tori didnt like that she was thinking this, but she thought Andre was lying.  
Tori didnt know what to do. She knew that Andre wouldnt tell her the truth. She wondered if he would talk to Beck. Beck was Andre's best friend after all. Tori pulled out her cell phone and dialed Beck's number.

"Hello!" Beck answered.

"Beck, this is Tori." Tori said.

"Whats up?" Beck asked.

"Has Andre seemed wierd to you lately?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean?" Beck said. Tori could hear the confussion in his voice.

"I think he knows who shot him." Tori stated.

"What!" Beck laughed, but Tori stayed silent, and Beck relized she was serious. "Oh come on Tori, he told the police he didnt remember." Beck said as if she was being stupid.

"I think he was lying." Tori told him.

"Tori, Andre wouldnt lie about something like this." Beck tried to explain to her.

"Even if you dont believe me, come with me tonight, so we can talk to him together." Tori asked him. Beck seemed to be thinking on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, I'll go with you to talk to him...I really dont see the point though." Beck said. Tori hoped that Beck was right, and that Andre wouldnt lie about something like this.

"Thanks, Bye." Tori said, and she hung up the phone. Tori hoped that Beck could get Andre to reveal something he was hiding.

**AT ANDRE'S HOUSE:**

Andre was getting dressed. He was feeling a lot better. He heard that Brad was again seen lurking near Hollywood Arts. Andre was not going to waste this oppertunity. He would get his revenge on Brad tonight. Andre reached under his bed and pulled out the shoe box that holds his gun, and pulled out the gun. He put the gun in his pocket. He walked out of the house, got in his car, and drove to his school. He parked his car on the other side of the street from the school. He got out of the car. He started looking to see if there was any sign of Brad, but it was pitch black out, and he couldnt see much.

**AT TORI'S HOUSE:**

Beck and Tori were now driving to Andre's house. Beck still thought this whole thing was stupid, but he still came along anyway. They arrived at his house, and knocked on the door. Andre's crazy Grandmother answered.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She yelled at them. Tori was used to her behaviour.

"We want to see Andre." Tori answered politely.

"I DONT KNOW YOU." She screamed rather unnecisaraly.

"Its Tori and Beck, we are friends of Andre's." Tori said. But the old lady was still freaking out.

"I'M GOING TO GET MY GUN." She yelled. Tori looked at Beck shocked. The old lady turned back into the house, but she left the door open.

"Whoa, whoa, theres no need for a gun." Beck said as he ran into the house to stop the old lady. Tori followed behind him. Andre's Grandma opened a closet in the living room, and started looking around for something.

"We are not going to hurt you, we just wanna see Andre." Beck tried to explaing to the crazy old lady. She just continued to search around in her closet.

"WHERE IS MY GUN." She shouted. Tori hoped she didnt find it. "DID YOU TAKE MY GUN." She yelled at them

"No...Could you please just tell Andre we are here." Tori asked, as the old lady locked herself in the closet.

"HE'S NOT HERE HE LEFT EARLIER." She yelled. Tori was suprised, because she asumed Andre would still be recovering. A frightning thought entered Tori's mind. What if Andre took the gun.

"Lets Leave." Tori told Beck. Beck couldnt have been more happier to leave The Crazy womens home.

"Where do you think Andre is?" Beck asked Tori, as they got in his car. Tori had a feeling she knew where he is.

"I'm guessing he's somewhere near our school." Tori said. Beck looked at her in suprise.

"Why do you think that?" Beck asked.

"Because people have spotted Brad there multiple times." Tori stated. Beck looked at her for a long moment.

"What are you thinking?" Beck said, asking her another question. Tori looked at him completely serious.

"I think that Andre took his Grandmothers Gun, and now he's gone looking for Brad." Tori answered. This time Beck thought she may be right. Beck pulled out of the driveway and started to drive towards the school. Tori hoped Andre wouldnt be there, but somehow she knew he'd be there.

**A/N I know its kind of a cliff hanger, but i'll make sure to update soon (:**


	17. Chapter 17

Andre had searched around the area, and he actually found a little shack located deep in some trees near the school. Nobody was there but it looked like somebody had been living there. Andre thought it may be Brad's hideout, so he was now waiting in his car to see if Brad would show up. Finally Andre got his wish, when he saw a truck pull up across the street, and he recognized it to be Brad's truck. Andre's blood started to boil when he saw Brad get out. Brad was wearing all black, he looked like he didnt want to be spotted. Andre grabbed the gun from under the seat, and got out of his truck.

Brad started to walk into the trees. Andre assumed he was going to the old Shack that was back there. Andre followed him into the tree's. he perferred it this way, deep in the tree's where nobody would see. Andre hid behind one of the tree's as he watched Brad walk into the opening where the old shack was placed. Andre couldnt contain his rage anymore. He leapt from behind the tree and into the opening. Brad turned around, but Andre punched him in the face sending him to the ground. Brad was startled, and tried to get up, but he froze when Andre pulled out the gun and pointed it at him.

"Wait, Wait..." Brad cried out at Andre, from the ground.

"Shut up!" Andre spat at him. He looked into Brad's eye's, and was satisfied at the pure fear he saw there.

"Please, dont shoot me." Brad Pleaded. Andre laughed at him.

"You tried to kill me, and you expect me not to make you pay for that." Andre seethed with rage. Brad remained silent.

"I'm sorry." Brad finally said. Andre walked closer to him and kicked him in the stomach hard. Brad rolled on the ground and started caughing.

"YOUR SORRY." Andre shouted at him, and he kicked him again. Brad moaned in pain. "I'M NOT GONNA MAKE THE MISTAKE YOU MADE, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOUR DEAD!" Andre shouted down at him. Andre raised his gun and aimed it at Brad's face. Brad closed his eyes waiting for his life to come to an end.

"ANDRE!" A woman shouted from far behind him. He turned around, and he saw Tori and Beck emerging into the opening from behind some tree's. What are they doing here? Andre asked himself.

Andre was suprised when someone tackeled him. The gun flew out of his hands about 10 yards away. Brad was now on top of him, he must of used the distraction caused by Tori and Beck, to get up and tackle him. Brad threw a couple punches at Andre, but he was able to block them. Brad crawled off of Andre and went for the gun. Andre reacted fast and just as Brad grabbed the gun, Andre grabbed it too, and tried to wrestle it away from him. In the struggle, Brad was able to get his fingers on the trigger and pull it and the gun went off, in the direction of Beck and Tori. Tori screamed as Beck puled her and himself to the ground, the bullet barley missing them. Andre was even angrier now that Brad had tried to kill someone again. He used his extra rage, and yanked the gun away from Brad. He pointed the gun back at Brad's face, ready to kill.

"ANDRE, DONT!" Beck yelled, and he ran to Andre, and pushed his arms into the air, as he pulled the trigger, the bullet flying into the air, and not at Brad. Brad turned around and started to run. Now Beck was trying to wrestle Andre back, as he tried to bring the gun down, and shoot after the now running away Brad. Beck pinned Andre's arms to his side, but Andre was too strong, and broke free of Becks hold. He pushed Beck off of him to the ground. Brad how now gotten back into the tree's, where it would be hard to find him. Andre started to run after him, but Tori ran in front of him.

"Andre, Stop." Tori Pleaded. Andre stopped and looked at her. "Please, just let him go and come with Beck and me." Tori told him.

"He has to pay for what he tried to do to you." Andre said to her. "And for trying to kill me." he added, he figured she now knew for sure that Brad was the one to shoot him.

"Not like this." Tori said, close to tears. Andre didnt want to see her cry. "Please give me the gun, and we can go tell my dad that Brad was the one that shot you." Tori said. Andre turned around and noticed that Beck had gotten up, and was standing behind him. Andre looked into the tree's and thought about just running in there and trying to find him, but then he looked back at Tori and saw the scared look in her eyes, and thats when he realized that his love for Tori was greater than his hatred for Brad. Andre slowly handed the gun to Tori, and she put it on the ground. She ran at Andre and threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. Andre put his arms around her and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Tori, I should of told everyone it was Brad...I just wasnt thinking strait." Andre said, as they broke there hug. Andre then walked up to Beck and gave him a hug too. Beck returned the hug rather awkwardly. "And I'm sorry about pushing you down...you were just trying to keep me from doing something stupid." Andre said to Beck.

"Its okay, lets just go to the police station so you and Tori can talk to her dad." Beck said. Andre and Tori nodded.

Beck led the way back into the tree's, and towards his truck. Tori grabbed Andre's hand as they were walking. Andre looked at her and they both smiled. As they emerged from the tree's, they noticed that Brad's truck was still there, so that meant he was still hiding in the tree's somewhere. Andre and Tori got in Andre's truck, and they followed Beck to the police station.

**A/N So Tori was able to help Andre see that telling the police was the right thing to do...What will happen next though**

** P.S I'll update soon though. I promise**


	18. Chapter 18

Tori, Andre, and Beck arrived at the police station, Tori had called her dad, and told him they were coming, so he was waiting for them when they entered the station. Mr. Vega led them to his office, and told them to sit down.

"So, what did you guys want?" Mr. Vega asked. Tori didnt tell him on the phone what happened, she thought Andre should.

"Uh...I think I remember who shot me." Andre said, looking at the floor.

"You do." said Mr. Vega excitedly. "Who was it?" he asked.

"It was Brad." Andre answered. Mr. Vega did a double take.

"Your talking about Brad Smith?" asked Mr. Vega, looking through some pappers.

"Yeah." said Andre.

"We've been looking for him since what he tried to do to Tori." Mr. Vega said.

"Dad, he's hiding out in some Woods, in an old shack, next to our school." Tori chimed in. Mr. Vega looked at the three of them.

"How do you know that?" Mr. Vega asked suspiciously. Tori didnt want to tell her dad that Andre had found him, and tried to kill him, but she didnt know what to say to this question.

"Uh, I was driving Andre to the hospital because he wanted to ask a doctor if it was okay for him to go back to school, and we saw Brad pull up by the trees and walk in." Beck said covering for Andre. Tori silently thanked Beck.

"Yeah, and thats when I remembered it was him, so we drove to Tori's house, and asked her to call you so that I could tell you." Andre said, catching on to the lie.

"Okay, we will add an attempted murder charge to Brad Smith, and we will search the woods next to your school for him." Mr. Vega said, he was writing something on a piece of papper.

Mr. Vega told them to go home, and he would send a search unit out to find Brad. Tori, Beck, and Andre walked out of the police station, and Beck's got a call from Jade, and he said he had to leave, So Andre drove Tori to her house, and now they were sitting on her couch.

"Why didnt you tell us it was Brad?" Tori asked after a while of silence.

"I dont know, I just wanted my own revenge." Andre aswered honestly. Then he added "I was being stupid, I could of got myself in a lot of trouble if you didnt stop me...so thanks." He smiled at her. Tori smiled back. He couldnt help but look at her, and notice how beautiful she looked.

"When do you think your going to go back to school?" Tori asked. Andre was interuppted from his thoughts, and he noticed they were sitting very close together.

"A couple of days, at the most." Said Andre.

It stayed silent for a while, and Andre returned to his thoughts. He thought about what would of happened if Tori and Beck had not stopped him. Brad would be dead, but what would of happened to him. Would he have been arrested, and sentenced to life in prizon for murder? He never even thought about it before. He would of never got to tell Tori how he felt about her. She was the one who stopped him from killing Brad. Andre couldnt help thinking that it was some sort of sign. Maybe he should just tell her how he felt right now, but how should he bring it up. He decided to just go for it, hoping Tori would not reject him.

"Tori, I..." He started, but he was interrupted by Tori Jumping on him, and kissing him full on the mouth. Andre was suprised, but it didnt take him long to start kissing her back. They broke apart after about 6 seconds.

"Sorry." Tori said. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." She said, as Andre laughed hard. "What?" She asked.

"You dont know how happy I am to hear you say that." Andre said, and he kissed her again. This time they kissed longer, and after about a minute they broke apart, there faces flushed.

"Why were you happy to hear me say that?" Tori asked, out of breath.

"I've wanted to tell you how I really feel about you for a long time, but I didnt want to ruin our friendship if you didnt feel the same way." Andre said, and Tori looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

"I hope this aint too soon to say this, but Andre, I love you." Tori said blushsing as she said it.

"I love you too." Andre said softly. Tori then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

**A/N So Tori and Andre have finally admitted that they love each other. PLEASE REVIEW, because I love to read them (:**


	19. Chapter 19

Andre was sitting in his room at his house. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Tori. He wondered how things would change between them.

The Police had told Andre that they were not able to find Brad, when they searched for him. This news was no suprise to Andre though, because he knew that Brad was not stupid enough to hang around there anymore. Andre also decided that he would go back to school tomorrow. He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning he got up and got dressed. He picked up his phone and tried to call Beck because he needed a ride to school, but he didn't answer. He then dialed Tori's number.

"Hello." Tori answered.

"Hey, Tori is your dad taking you to school, I need a ride." Andre asked her.

"So, your going to school today?" Tori asked him. "Are you sure you've healed enough."

"Yeah, I feel good." Andre told her.

"Well, my dad is at work, but Trina is taking me, so we could come with you." Tori offered. Andre almost declined because of the fact that he really did not like Trina, but he did need a ride.

"That sounds good." He said. Tori said they would be there in about 15 minutes, so Andre finished getting dressed, and waited.

After about 12 minutes there was a knock on his door, and he went to open it. Tori was standing there.

"Hey." Andre said. Tori smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Hurry up." Trina yelled from her car.

"Shut up." Tori muttered under her breath so that only Andre heard. He had to bite his lips so that he didn't laugh. Tori got in the front seat, while Andre climbed in the back seat. His body still hurt.

"Thanks for the ride." Andre said to Trina.

"Whatever." Trina said. They didn't talk much the rest of the ride there, because Trina turned her radio on full blast.

Finally they arrived at Hollywood Arts, and Tori and Andre walked to there lockers. Andre still did not know if he and Tori were boyfriend and girlfriend or not, but when she grabbed his hand and they walked to Sikowitz's class holding hands, he figured there was a good chance they were.

They wallked into the class room and Sat down next to Robbie and Cat. Sikowitz came in through the window and class began.

"Okay class, so today I want to teach you about..." Sikowitz began, but was interrupted by the door opening. Jade came through the door. "Jade, why are you late?" Sikowitz asked.

"Because I had to walk to school today, because Beck didn't show up to pick me up." She answered irratated. Andre looked around the class and noticed that Beck was not there. Maybe he is sick or something. Jade took a seat next to Cat.

"DRIVE BY ACTING EXERCISE." Sikowitz suddenly shouted, and everybody jumped slightly. "YOUR ALL TABLES." he said. everybody looked at him with a "are you serious" look on there faces. "ACTION." Everybody got on the floor and pretended to be tables.

**LATER THAT DAY:**

It was lunch time and Andre, Tori, Jade, Robbie, and Cat were all sitting at ther usual spot. Cat and Robbie were having a weird conversation about Chickens, but Andre was not paying any attention to them.

"So, how are you feeling Andre?" Jade asked him.

"I feel okay, my leg kind of hurts for some reason." Andre answered. He didn't really want to talk about that so he changed the subject. "Where's Beck?" he asked Jade.

"I don't know, he usually comes and picks me up and we ride to school together, but today he didn't" Jade said. Tori suddenly looked at Robbie.

"I thought Beck was staying with you because he didn't feel right about being in his RV anymore." Tori said to Robbie.

"Yeah, he is." Robbie said shrugging.

"Well, where is he?" Jade asked getting annoyed.

"I don't know, he said last night that he had to go do something and he left." Robbie answered. "I assumed he went to your house." he finished looking at Jade.

"Well, he didn't." Jade said getting worried. At that moment Andre's phone rang. Andre looked at the caller ID, and it was Beck that was calling him.

"Who is it?" Cat asked Andre.

"Its Beck" said Andre. Everybody sighed in relief, as Andre answered the phone. "Beck, where are you at." Andre asked into the phone.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Andre froze at the voice. That voice did not belong to Beck. It belonged to Brad.

** A/N Epic Cliffhanger. I promise to update soon though (:**


	20. Chapter 20

"Why the hell do you have Beck's phone." Andre said. He was scared of the answer. Jade, Tori, Robbie, and Cat looked at him in confusion.

"Lets just say, that Me and a couple of my friends had a little run in with Beck." Brad said.

"If you did anything to him I will..." Andre began, but Brad interrupted.

"Look we can sit here and talk all day, but you better find Beck before he bleeds out." Brad laughed. Andre felt more rage build inside him again.

"Where is he?" Andre asked seething.

"Just think long and hard, You'll figure it out." Brad said and then he hung up. Andre noticed his friends looking at him.

"I have to go." Andre said as he jumped up.

"Wait." Tori yelled as she and Jade got up and followed him.

"Who had Becks Phone?" Jade yelled as she and Tori followed Andre. He finally stoped at his locker and went to open it.

"Is Beck okay?" Tori asked. Andre looked at both of them.

"Andre, tell me what happened." Jade demanded. He knew she had a right to know.

"Brad had Beck's phone." Andre said. Tori and Jade both gasped. "I think Beck might be in trouble. I have to get to his RV now." Andre said. Jade looked close to tears.

"We're coming with you." Tori said. Andre really didn't wan't them to come, because he didn't know what they would find when they got there, but he nodded anyway.

"We need a ride." Andre said realizing that he didn't have one.

"Trina keeps her keys in my locker, we could take her car." Tori Suggested. They all ran over to her locker, and waited for Tori to retrieve the keys. After she got them they all ran out of the school and got in Trina's car. Andre drove. Tori called the cops and told them the adress to Beck's RV and told them to get there fast. Hollywood arts was pretty far from Beck's RV, so Andre figured the police would get there first.

"Hurry." Jade yelled from the backseat. She had been very silent since Andre had said that Brad had answered Beck's phone.

"I going as fast as I can." Andre said. He continued to drive. He was scared of what may have happen to Beck, and he could tell Jade was terrified of the same thing.

It took about 30 minutes but they finally got to Beck's house. The police were already there, and there was also an Ambulance. Andre, Jade, and Tori jumped out of the car and ran up to the scene. Tori saw her Dad there, and he called out to them.

"Tori, over here." Mr. Vega said. She, Andre, and Jade ran over to him.

"Dad, is Beck okay?" She asked him.

"He's fine." He said. They all let out sighs of relief.

"Where is he?" Jade asked urgently.

"He's over there." He said. He pointed over to the ambulence. Beck was standing talking to a medic who was apperently checking him for injuries. Jade ran over to him, and Tori and Andre followed her. Beck noticed them coming over.

"Hey..." Beck was cut off by Jade giving him a big hug and kiss. Andre noticed Beck was bleeding a little from his head.

"What happened?" Andre said, relieved that he seemed to have only minor injuries.

"Well, I came back to my RV to get something, and I guess they were in my house, and they attacked me from behind." said Beck, as the medic put a bag of ice on a nasty bruise on Beck's forehead.

"I can't believe Brad would do this." Andre said full of anger. Even though he said that, he knew he was lying. Brad would definitly do something like that. Andre noticed Tori's dad walking over to them.

"Andre, could I speak with you for a second?" Mr. Vega asked him.

"Sure." He answered. Andre followed him.

"Tori told me that Brad called you from Becks phone." Mr. Vega said to him.

"Yeah, he did." Andre responded. "I can't believe that Beck's okay, because the way Brad was talking it sounded they had hurt him bad." Andre said.

"The reason I called you over here is because we found this in the RV." Mr. Vega said, as he held up a piece of paper.

"Whats that?" Andre asked.

"Read it." He answered, giving Andre the piece of unfolded it and it said

_You'll be happy to know I decided to let Beck live. What I did to him was a warning. I figure that if the Police find me I'm going to Prison for a long time anyway, so me and my boys roughed him up a little bit. The next time I "Visit" one of your friends, something much worse will happen._

_P.S Oh yeah and the next time I see you Andre...I will make sure I kill you._

_ Brad._

Andre re-read the note over and over again. He then looked over at Beck, Jade, and Tori standing by the ambulance. They were all in danger. Andre promised himself that he would not let Brad hurt any of his friends. He walked back over to Beck, Jade, and Tori.

"What did my dad want?" Tori asked him.

"Nothing." Andre said trying to sound normal. Andre's phone buzzed signaling that he got a text message. It was from Beck's phone. The Text said...

_What Goes Around, Comes Around _


	21. AN 2

**Its been a while since my last update but don't worry because I have started my next chapter. I just wanted to let the fans of this story know that (: So expect a new chapter within the next 2 days. Thanks for all the reviews also xD**


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later Andre sat in his room, re-reading a line from the note that Brad had left him. _"The next time I "Visit" one of your friends, something much worse will happen."_ Andre was becoming paranoid because he could only imagine what Brad meant by that. He didn't even want to come back to his house after he read the note, because he wanted to go to Tori's to make sure nothing would happen to her, but Mr. Vega promised Andre that he wouldn't let anybody hurt her, so Andre was forced back to his own home. He looked at his watch and noticed it was almost time for school, so he got up and took a shower. After he finished he threw on some clothes, and kissed his Grandma goodbye, and got into his car. He then made the short drive to his school.

When he arrived at Hollywood Arts, he got out of his car and walked into the school. He saw Tori standing by her locker talking to Cat and Robbie, so he walked over to them.

"Hey Andre." Cat said to him. Tori hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey." Andre said back to Cat. He was glad to see that nothing bad had happened to any of them, but now he was starting to worry because he hadn't seen Beck or Jade yet. He hoped that Brad hadn't "visited" them yet. "Where's Beck and Jade?" Andre asked trying not to sound worried.

"I don't know, they should be here soon." Tori answered shrugging. At that moment Jade and Beck walked in to the school, Beck still had a few bruises on him. All of his friends were here and safe, so Andre breathed a sigh of relief.

"How you doing Beck?" Tori asked him noticing he still looked a little beat up.

"I'm fine." Beck answered shrugging, but he had a strange look in his eyes, and it looked like he didn't even sleep at all last night. Beck also kept looking over his shoulder as if he was scared someone was going to try and jump him.

"We should be going to class now." Robbie announced to everyone.

"You guys go ahead, I got to go to the bathroom first." Beck said as he looked over his shoulder again. Andre wondered if he was acting like this because of what happened to him yesterday.

"Okay." Robbie said as everyone walked away to Sikowitz's class. Andre hung back and now he and Beck were the only ones in the hallway.

"Whats wrong with you?" Andre asked. Beck looked up suprised to see Andre still there. He then looked back over his shoulder. and then looked back at Andre.

"Nothings wrong with me." Beck said laughing nervously. Andre noticed Sinjin walking up behind Beck.

"Hey Beck can I borrow a..." Sinjin started to say, but Beck spun around fast and punched Sinjin in the nose. Sinjin fell to the ground.

"What the Hell man." Andre said pushing Beck to the side as he bent down to check on Sinjin.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Sinjin, I didn't mean to." Beck said as he bent down and helped Andre lift Sinjin to his feet.

"Ow, I think you broke my nose." Sinjin said holding his nose, as he ran off in the direction of the nurses office.

"Dude, Whats wrong with you?" Andre asked again.

"Nothing." Beck answered again.

"You've been fidgety and you've been acting all nervous as if your expecting something bad to happen." Andre told him. "And you just punched Sinjin." he finished.

"But that was accident." Beck replied, but he again looked over his shoulder as if he heard something.

"Just tell me." Andre said getting irratated. Beck looked at him and sighed.

"Its Brad." Beck said looking at the floor. Andre expected Brad had something to do with it.

"About what he did to you yesterday?" Andre asked.

"Not really." Beck answered as he again looked back over his shoulder.

"Then What?" Andre asked him impattiently.

"Uh...I think he's been following me." Beck said looking strait at Andre. Fear sprung up in Andre.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked, and now Andre too started to look over his shoulder's as if someone was there.

"Everywhere I've gone the last couple of days, I think I see him off in the distance." Beck paused for a second, and then continued. "but then when I try to get a closer look at him, he's gone."

"Maybe you might just be seeing things." Andre said. He read somewhere before that people who had been attacked by someone might become paronoid and think that there seeing that person everywhere.

"I thought so too, but yesterday..." Beck started but he trailed off.

"What happened yesterday?" Andre asked him. Beck looked over his shoulder again.

"Well I was staying at Jade's house yesterday because her parents are out of town, and we were sitting in the living room watching a movie, when there was a knock on the door..." Beck was saying but Andre interrupted him.

"It wasn't Brad was it?" Andre asked fearfully.

"No, it was Jade's neighbor, but when Jade opened the door, We both saw Brad outside sitting in his truck in Jade's driveway." Beck said.

"What did you do?" Andre asked. Andre was now becoming angry that Brad was following his friend now.

"I yelled at Jade to shut the door, and told her to call The police, but when the police got there, Brad was already gone." Beck finished. Now Andre understood why Beck was acting the way he was acting. Then Andre got a scary thought.

"Did you see him when you drove to school today?" Andre asked Beck seriously.

"I thought I saw him following behind us." Beck answerd. Now Andre was really scared, because Brad could be in the school with them.

"I think me, you, Jade, Tori, Cat and Robbie need to stay together, because who knows what Brad might do." Andre said.

As Andre said this a loud gunshot banged into the silence. A loud alarm rang through the school. and Andre and Beck stared at eachother with the same terrifying thought in mind...Brad.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I'm so sorry to the fans of this story that I haven't updated in forever, but I promise I'm back at it now, and my updates will come much sooner. Thanks. (:**

People started running out of the classrooms all around them freaking out to the gunshot. Andre and Beck pushed there way through the massive crowd trying to get to Sikowitz classroom, so they could find Tori, Jade, Robbie and Cat. Andre hoped they were okay. They made it to the class room, and Andre saw students standing there and some were crying. This can't be good was Andre's only thought. Andre and Beck pushed through the crying students and into the classroom.

They saw Robbie laying on the floor with a bunch of people gathered around him. Sikowitz was kneeling next to him talking to the cops. Robbie's eyes were open, but there was blood everywhere. Andre and Beck rushed to his side. Robbie had been shot.

"Oh my God..." That was all Andre could say. Robbie looked up at him with pain in his eyes.

"They took them." Robbie said painfully. Andre looked around the class room for Tori, Jade, and Cat. They were all gone. Andre turned back to Robbie with tears in his eyes. Robbie was starting to lose consiousness.

"Robbie...stay with me." Beck said, trying to keep Robbie awake. Robbie just shook his head.

"I think I'm dying." Robbie said with tears coming to his eyes.

"Don't say that." Andre said, as tears dripped down from his eyes to the floor. "Your not going to die" Andre finished. Robbie smiled up at him.

"What happened?" Beck asked. He also had tears in his eyes. He and Andre both knew that Brad was involved, but Beck was trying to keep Robbie talking so he wouldnt lose consiousness.

"We were all sitting here, and six masked guys with guns ran into the room, and they grabbed Tori and started dragging her out the room..." Robbie said, but had to stop as he started to cough up blood. "I tried to go help her, I got up and ran at one of the masked guys, but he pulled out his gun and shot me." Robbie sounded like he was struggling to say this.

"Then what happened?" Andre asked. Robbie continued.

"Jade got up and punched the guy that shot me and his mask fell off...It was Brad." Robbie paused for a second as he winced in pain. "So they grabbed her too, and Cat tried to grab Jade to keep her safe, and they took her too." Robbie started crying really hard now. "I don't wan't anything to happen to Cat, or any of them." Robbie said through sobs.

"I swear to you Robbie, I won't let anything happen to them" Andre said with anger to his voice. "I'll find them" Andre would find them, and when he did, this time he would make sure that Brad was dead.

Andre and Beck moved from Robbie's side as the paramedics came in with a stretcher. One of the doctors leaned over Robbie and examined the wound.

"We have to get him to the hospital immedietly" He said. The doctors carefully lifted Robbie onto the stretcher. Andre and Beck followed as they Rolled Robbie out of the class room and started to take him outside. They loaded Robbie into the ambulance and closed the door. Andre and Beck watched as the ambulance drove away.

Beck looked at Andre. "I can't let anything happen to Jade" Beck said holding in the tears. Andre looked at Beck. He knew that Beck loved Jade more than anything in the world, so that meant that Beck would want to come with him to get them back, and Andre could not deny him that. At that moment Becks phone rang. He pulled out his phone and the caller ID said that Jade was calling him. Before Beck could answer it, Andre grabbed the phone from him and answered it himself because he knew who it was.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO ANYONE OF THEM I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR BODY" Andre shouted into the phone.

"Nothing will happen to them...if..." Brad said. Andre was madder than ever before.

"If what?" Andre yelled.

"Well I'll give you three days, and if you can find them, then I'll let them go and just kill you" Brad paused for a moment." If you can't find them in three days, then I kill all three of them, and then I find you and kill you anyway." Brad said, and then he hung up the phone.

Andre ran to his car, and Beck followed him. They had to find them quick.


	24. Chapter 24

Andre Jumped in his car, and Beck also Jumped in to the car.

"What did he say?" Beck asked Andre. Andre looked over at him.

"He said that if we don't find them in three days, then he's going to kill all three of them." Andre said sadly.

"Where could they be?" Beck asked, he was almost crying now.

"I don't know." Andre answered. Andre might not know where they are, but he would find them.

"We have to find them." Beck had tears falling from his eyes as he said this.

"We will." Said Andre, he was trying to figure out where they could be. "Lets go to my house, and we can think about what are next move will be." He suggested.

"Okay." Beck nodded.

** AT UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

Tori opened her eyes, and found that she was tied up to the chair that she was sitting on. She looked around her and also saw Cat and Jade tied up to their chairs too, they were both unconsious.

"Jade...Jade...Cat...Cat." Tori called out trying to wake either girl, but neither of them moved. She continued to look around the "room" she was in. It was very dark, but there was a little light. It looked like they were in somebody's basement. Tori Jumped as a door to her right opened, and 6 guys walked in. She recognised only one of them...Brad.

"Well look who finally woke up" Brad said with an evil smile, as he noticed that Tori was awake.

"Where are we?" Tori spat at him, her voice was dripping with anger.

"Hey guys, I wanna talk to Tori for a second...alone." Brad said to the other 5 guys out there. They nodded to Brad and left the room. Brad pulled up a chair and sat right in front of her.

"Why have you kidnapped us?" Tori asked with rage.

"Stop asking so many questions." Brad spat at her, but then a sick smile formed on his face. "Okay, I'll tell you." he said as he grabbed a water bottle and took a drink, and then he set it back down on the ground. "I'm playing a little game with Andre Harris." Brad said, but Tori was confused.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked him. He laughed.

"I talked to him earlier, and I told him that he had three days to find you." He said.

"What happens in three days?" Tori asked fearing she already knew the answer.

" I told Andre that if he has not found you in three days, then I was going to kill all three of you." He said nodding at Cat and Jade also.

"What happens if he finds us." Tori asked. She was scared out of her mind.

"I told him that if he finds you, then I'll let you three go, and just kill him." Brad said. Tears started to form in Tori's eyes.

Brad started laughing. Tori stopped crying and looked Brad right in his eyes with such an intensity that Brad stopped laughing.

"I should of let Andre kill you that day." Tori said staring right into his eye's.

"Well you didn't...I'm still here." Brad said getting a little angrier now. Then he started looking at Tori in a sick way. "Maybe I should finish what I started to do on our first date before Andre interrupted us." Brad said looking Tori's body up and down. Tori was reminded of the day when Brad had tried to rape her, but she was saved by Andre, but now Andre wasn't here.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." Tori yelled at him as he put his hand on her thigh, but he didn't move his hand so Tori Spit right in his face.

"YOU STUPID BITCH." Brad yelled, as he jumped up from his chair and slapped Tori hard in the face. Brad wiped the spit from his face. Brad continued to yell as he walked through a door leaving the room.

Tori was thankful that Brad left the room, but she cried at the pain in her face where Brad hit her. She had no idea When Brad would come back, but she hoped he would not touch her again. She silently prayed that Andre would find them fast.


End file.
